1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable self-attached sanitary cover for toilet seats, and more particularly to a portable self-attached sanitary cover for toilet seats to droop and tightly abut a toilet seat for positioning.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 11, a toilet seat 90 supports a user, is similar to a saddle and has a shape, a seat hole 91, an outer rim 92 and an inner rim 93. The shape of the toilet seat 90 is similar to an ellipse.
The seat hole 91 is formed through a central area of the toilet seat 90 and has a shape similar to an ellipse.
The outer rim 92 is formed at an outer edge of the toilet seat 90 and has a shape similar to an ellipse.
The inner rim 93 is formed at an inner edge of the toilet seat 90, is surrounded by the outer rim 92 and has a shape similar to an ellipse.
Because the toilet seat 90 in a public toilet is used by many people, the toilet seat 90 is easily contaminated by viruses or bacteria. Consequently, a user may easily get skin diseases or venereal diseases. Therefore, lots of conventional sanitary covers for toilet seats 90 have been invented to prevent the contamination.
Conventional sanitary covers 80 for toilet seats are placed on a top of the toilet seat 90 and are adhered to the toilet seat 90 or have hook sections to attach to the toilet seat 90. However, positioning effect of the conventional sanitary cover is insufficient and the conventional sanitary cover easily slides or falls.
The conventional sanitary cover 80 adhering to the toilet seat 90 has many problems. For example, adhesive mounted on the sanitary cover may lose stickiness. A user may be allergic to the adhesive. The sanitary cover has to be carefully aligned the toilet seat 90 for adherence.
The conventional sanitary cover has hook sections hooking the outer rim 92 and the inner rim 93. However, the toilet seats 90 have many sizes and the sanitary cover of a single size cannot fit with toilet seats 90 of different sizes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a portable self-attached sanitary cover for toilet seats to mitigate the aforementioned problems.